The Sisters
by Twinfic
Summary: Fred gets caught by Filch and sent to Snape in the dungeons, where he meets up with two other guests.


Fred's ear seared with pain, a wrinkly hand pinched his lobe between two skeleton like fingers. The smell of cat was pungently flying off Filch's robs as he hobbled his prisoner towards Snape's office. Fred was often being pulled down to a teachers office due to his and his brothers practical pranks. Though Fred's eyes were watering with the smell of cat piss and the pain in his ear, he knew George his twin brother was not far behind him, waiting for the chance to spring him from his prison. They barely got detention, because they would always find a way to escape the grasp of Filch or another teacher, and if one of them got caught, the other would find a way to get him out.

He was captured by filch after their attempt to make all the showers in the Slytherin girl's bathroom to magically dye the victims hair green. They successfully brought school spirit to five Slytherin girls. Fred and George had a rule that if nobody wound up in the hospital or dead it was fair game. They usually ditched the scene of the crime before the teachers showed up but seeing the girls scream was too much fun to miss. the twins were found by Filch in their Gryffindor robes laughing behind a dark green tapestry. Filch's ugly mangy cat proceeded to hiss at them, obviously wishing for a death wish. George managed to distract Filch with a spare stink pellet he found in his pocket. While the old man's nose was turned up and his face mangled with disgust of the pungent aroma rising from the broken pellet George and Fred made their escape.

Fred and George frequently had races to see who was the faster twin. From the house in the burrow to their tree in the yard Fred was the all-time champion. What Fred lacked in grace he made up in sure speed, though being clumsy didn't really help his time.

Not two steps into the run to freedom did Fred's foot fall on the mangy tale of Filch's cat, surprisingly throwing him to the floor, into Filch's custody. The yellowed smile of the old man sneered down at him in sheer pleasure in finally catching the culprit.

Fred's ear began to throb with the pain given by the twizzlers Filch called fingers. The door to Snape's office was approaching faster than he would have liked, even though they were only going as fast as Filch could hobble.

Where was George? He wondered if he would make it in time. Though usually a bit late George never once failed to spring him out of detention. Unlike Fred, George took his time to plan the pranks instead of rushing into things, but in this case Fred wouldn't have cared how precise the job was he just needed it done.

The dark wooden door absorbed all light, the dark hallway was flecked with spider webs and the musty smell of dungeons started to hang on his robes. The only sounds to be heard was the shambling of Filch's feet, the staggering of Fred's and the scampering of a small rat searching for food. Fred felt like he was one foot closer to hell with every step they took towards Snape's office.

The hinges screamed as Filch wrenched open the big heavy door to the darkened office. Only a couple floating candles barely lit the room, almost flickering out with every movement made. Wax dripped but never touched the ground, an easy levitation hex made that a clean fix. A dark wooden desk lay in the middle of the circular room behind which loomed a shadowy figure, his face barley lit, covered with obscurities.

"Finally caught the infamous Fred Weasley red handed. Severus, I know a great dungeon we could string him up in" Grumbled Filch, shoving Fred into the room, finally releasing the iron grip he had on his victim's ear. Filch was always mumbling about dungeons and stringing students up by their little fingers. One would imagine a conversation with the guy would end in either terror, boredom, or suicide.

"Leave us," Snape murmured his monotonous voice that filled the room with hopelessness.

Filch's face fell; his previous smile drooped to the usual grimace. Frankly Fred thought his scowl was more appealing than his snaggly yellow smile. Filch exited the room murmuring about chains and the gallows, his cat hissed once then followed to scout out another victim.

"Hello Weasley," mumbled Snape. Though his face was cast in shadows you could hear the proud, evil smile lightly lining his lips.

Fred, though slightly distraught by the capture put on his usual humorous façade, "I hear a voice. Satan? Is that you?" Fred pretended not to see Snape but instead to listen to an inaudible voice coming from the floor. Fred and George had a tendency to push a teachers buttons.

"Where's your pathetic brother?" Snape continued, the sound of his smile faded away into the shadows.

"I presume he is studying for the upcoming potions exam" Fred was just being a smart ass now, George and himself were practically allergic to the library and anything one would call "studious" but he just needed to buy a little bit more time.

Snape shot up from his chair and stalked over to him, his face now visible by the dim light. His face was monotonous and shrewd. His dark eyes looked into Fred's soul and filled it with fear as he grabbed his shirt and pulled him on his toes. "Shut up Weasley you insolent buffoon, don't play games with me boy-"

Snape's words were lost in the sound of an explosion in the hallway. Both of their heads popped up in surprise "George" Fred Smiled in relief. Snape ran to the door, his cloak flying behind him like a dementor attached to the little bit of a soul he has left. He ripped the door open, slamming it on its hinges.

Smoke rose in the hallway seeping slowly down the hall. Flecks of red and gold were flying in the mass of the cloud, sparking like a firework. The sight of the hallway vanished as the cloud grew thicker and more dense. Fred got up and stood behind Snape, ready to make his escape.

Severus mumbled some inaudible words under his breath, "Stay here Weasley, your brother will join you soon enough," Snape waved his wand then sprinted out the door into the sparking smoke, slowly vanishing deeper into the dense cloud. Fred, making sure he was gone made a dash for the door. Right as he reached the frame a shock surged through his neck, forcing him to pull away. "what the hell?" he gasped, rubbing his throbbing neck. Fred proceeded to try again, the electric shock raced through his neck throbbing the veins running down his throat. He collapsed with a mixture of pain and forfeit. He obviously wasn't going to get out of detention today, the hex on the door was too strong to break. The scenario reminded Fred about what his dad said muggles used in electric collars for their pets.

Rustling and a moan came from outside the door. Snape entered dragging George behind him like a dog being dragged on a leash. George was whining a series of complaints and explaining that he didn't do it, but Snape wasn't listening, "Get up Weasley, I got your partner in crime" he sneered kicking Fred's foot. He sat them both down on hard splintering stools before his desk.

"I'm telling you I didn't do this!" George's complains stopped with a glare from Snape.

"You two have been caught red handed in not one but two pranks! This means you get two weeks of detention," Snape sat back happy with his decision. Two weeks of detention means two weeks of less free time for them to destroy something.

"But i didnt do it this time!" George glanced over at Fred. His green eyes were sincere and Fred could tell he was being truthful.

A knocking came on the door. "What now?" Snape mumbled as the door slammed open to reveal mr. Filch holding two slytherin girls.

Fred recognized them as Hestia and Flora Carrow twin sisters from Slytherin. Their dark brown hair hung straight to their shoulders and both had piercing green eyes just like his and George's. not often were Slytherins reported by filch cause he tended to have a liking towards the house, and usually left the dungeons with slightly heavier pockets. Fred and George were not much for bribery, they usually gambled with the chances of being caught.

"Snape," scratched Filche, his breathing was heavy from sprinting down the halls in the smoke, "i found these two conjuring up the giant smoke cloud, they should be punished". Filch let go of the girls who proceeded into the room to stand next to fred and george. Flora's head came up to Fred's nose and he could smell a floral perfume radiating from her hair. she must have put a few drops of love potion in her shampoo, girls were known to do that now and again to give their hair more shine and elegance.

"See severus? I told you i didn't do it!" George exclaimed with assurance, he seemed almost appalled to be called a liar, but with their record Fred didn't blame Snape for the hasty accusation.

"Another two weeks for you Weasley, you will refer to me as Snape and will never interrupt again," Snape turned to the Carrow sisters and clicked his tounge, pondering their punishment. " as for you two, you will have one week of detention"

"Thats not fair!" Fred and George exclaimed simultaneously. The carrows must have been given special treatment because they were Slytherins, obviously Fred and George were sorted into the wrong house.

Snape waved a hand to the door, dismissing them, he had work to do and frankly didnt care if his punishments were fair or not.

Fred turned to Flora as they walked down the hallway, " so, friday night 7:00 detention right?"

" yeah it sucks" she mumbled and groaned.

"Do you want to ditch and go to the hufflepuff common rooms? We got firework," george pulled some sticks of explosives and fire crackers out of his pocket, lighting the carrow's face with glee.

"Sure! Meet you there at 6:30 i like to get an early start," flora giggled.

George and Fred laughed, "it's a date"


End file.
